Remember Me
by TurningP
Summary: OS. Tous Humains. Une maladie, un amour, un destin. Quelle sera l'issue de cette maladie ? Edward et Bella n'ont pas le choix ; vont ils réussir à surmonter cela ? La vie n'est pas toujours rose, mais le deviendra-t-elle ?


_**Remember Me.**_

Pourquoi _« Remember Me » _? Vous le comprendrez rapidement !

Merci à Emilie (**Evelinouille) **de m'avoir donné son avis lorsque je lui ai passé cet OS en avant première :)

D'où sort cette idée d'OS ? Je l'avais déjà en tête il y a pas mal de temps mais j'y ai réellement réfléchi ces dernières semaines. Je me suis inspirée -pour l'idée principale, mais pas pour tout- du film 'Le temps d'un automne', qui est un film magnifique. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de le voir !

Musique de l'OS (Écoutez là en boucle !): A Drop In The Ocean – Ron Pope. Même si la musique n'a pas grand chose de commun avec la fiction, le ton de la voix du chanteur et la mélodie sont, quant-à eux, vraiment appropriés !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Point de vue :<span> Bella.**

Nous étions Edward et moi allongés sur son lit, sa couverture nous recouvrant. J'avais la tête sur son torse dénudé, tandis que lui m'enlaçait la taille de son bras gauche, sa main droite caressant tendrement mes cheveux. C'était quelque chose que j'appréciais entre Edward et moi : après l'amour nous restions tendres l'un envers l'autre, quelques soient les circonstances, et quelques soient les lieux.

-Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point, fit Edward d'une voix triste, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre depuis quelques minutes.

-Oh Edward, soufflais-je doucement en relevant la tête afin de croiser ses yeux qui brillaient. Je savais qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Moi aussi je t'aime, et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, quoiqu'il arrive, ne l'oublies pas. Je pris en main son visage et l'embrassait tendrement.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Bella, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi...

-Edward, chuchotais-je en caressant tendrement sa joue, on sait tous les deux comment tout cela va se finir, et nous ne pouvons pas le changer. Or je tiens à ce que tu saches que l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ne cessera jamais, malgré... Ce qu'il va se passer. Nous ne savons seulement pas quand cela va se passer. Ça peut être demain, dans 3 semaines, dans 5 mois ou dans 4 ans. Et je tiens à ce que tu continues de vivre ta vie si je venais à disparaître.

-Mais Bella, comment tu peux me demander ça ! S'écria-t-il soudainement en se relevant. Comment est ce que tu peux seulement songer que je puisse refaire ma vie si tu venais à disparaître ? Tu es toute ma vie, mon oxygène, mon âme-soeur, mon tout !

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et je vis une larme couler sur son visage et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Il avait raison. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais réagi pareil. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir ma vie sans lui, et savoir que j'allais vivre les derniers instants de la mienne avec lui était assez réconfortant... Pour moi.

-Je ne souhaite pas que tu cesses de vivre ta vie alors que je ne suis plus là. Je te comprends totalement tu sais, si ça avait été l'inverse, si tu avais été dans ma position et moi dans la tienne je n'aurais pas pu vivre après ta... Mort. Mais Edward, tu as la vie devant toi, tu es jeune. Tu dois faire tes études, et je sais que tu deviendras le plus grand pianiste que la Terre ait crée. Tu te... Mariera et tu auras des enfants, mais ce ne sera pas avec moi... Répondis-je tristement.

-Je ne veux pas me marier ni avoir d'enfants avec une autre personne que toi, murmura-t-il.

-Il le faudra bien...

Ma maladie, la leucémie, avait été découverte il y a maintenant plusieurs années, et il y a deux ans, les médecins avaient découvert que je ne répondais plus aux traitements. J'étais alors en couple avec Edward (il était d'ailleurs au courant de ma maladie et avait été l'un des seuls à n'avoir eu pitié de moi) depuis déjà un an, et il avait été là pour me soutenir, même si lui aussi souffrait de la situation. Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de sa réaction lorsque je lui avait annoncé qu'aucun traitement ne pourrait me soigner.

_**Flash Back :**_

Je sortais de l'hôpital, fébrile. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave. Ces derniers temps je me sentais seulement très fatiguée et affaiblie et je trouvais que c'était normal. Mais ce matin, alors que j'avais fait un malaise, mon père avait téléphoné à l'hôpital qui lui avait fortement conseillé de m'emmener consulter. J'avais alors prévenu Edward que je ne viendrais pas en cours. Il s'était inquiété, comme d'habitude et m'avait demandé pourquoi, je lui avais alors expliqué et il m'avait fait promettre de lui expliquer mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital dès qu'il viendrait me voir en début de soirée. Et maintenant je me demandais si je devais vraiment tenir ma promesse. Je ne me sentais pas capable de mentir à Edward, et surtout sur ce sujet, mais je ne voulais pas le blesser, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir.

« Bella, m'avait dit le médecin d'un air professionnel, aucun traitement ne parait fonctionner sur votre maladie. Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela mais nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. » Je m'étais effondrée en larmes dans les bras de mon père qui était encore sous le choc.

Tous mes projets que j'avais construit avec Edward venaient d'éclater en morceaux. Nos années à l'université, ma guérison, notre mariage, je souris tristement à cette pensée, nos enfants et notre longue vie d'amour, de bonheur et de réussite... Tout cela était devenu poussière en seulement quelques secondes.

Mon père me tira le bras doucement, ce qui me ramena sur Terre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture et il me ramena à la maison. De tout le trajet, il ne dit rien. Je savais que mon père était un homme qui avait du mal à extérioriser ses sentiments et je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça.

-::-

-Qu...Quoi ? Balbutia Edward difficilement.

Je venais de lui avouer que je ne répondais plus à aucun traitement. Ça avait été la chose la plus difficile que je n'avais jamais faite. Il était rentré dans ma chambre avec un sourire et s'était empressé de venir m'embrasser mais en voyant mon expression il avait commencé à paniquer et m'avait demandé des explications.

-Je pense que tu as compris, soufflais-je. Les traitements ne fonctionnent plus. Je ne peux plus être guérie...

-Mais... Mais c'est impossible ! T'as 16 ans, tu ne peux pas ne pas être guérie ! T'es.. T'es en pleine forme Bella !

-Non. J'ai fait un malaise ce matin... Et... Ces derniers jours je me sentais moins en forme. C'est pour cela que je suis allé à l'hôpital.

-Mais c'est... sûr ? Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire ?

-Non, admis-je des sanglots dans la voix.

-Qu'a dit le médecin en dehors du fait que tu... ne pourra plus être guérie ? Fit Edward, les yeux brillants de larmes en détournant son regard du mien.

-Il a dit que... Que je devais continuer et vivre une vie normale autant que je le pourrais sans changer quoique ce soit. Je ne veux seulement pas de la pitié de ta famille, ni de nos amis... Et surtout pas de la tienne Edward, sanglotais-je

-Comment peut-il te dire ça ? Bella ! Tu as 16 ans et il t'informe que tu vas... Que tu vas...

-Mourir ? Tu peux le dire Edward, il faudra bien qu'on s'y fasse...

-Non ! S'écria-t-il. On...On dirait que tu n'en a rien à foutre de mourir ! On dirait que... Que tu t'y ai fait, que tu... Mon dieu. Sur ces dernières paroles, je vis des larmes couler sur son visage et je m'empressais de les essuyer avec des mains, le forçant ainsi à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Oh non, c'est là que tu te trompes Edward, avouais-je avec difficulté. J'ai peur, si tu savais, à en crever. Avant de te rencontrer l'idée de mourir ne me terrifiait pas tant que ça et maintenant... Maintenant... Je... Je ne veux pas mourir et surtout je ne veux pas te quitter.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que j'éclatais en sanglot, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Je le sentis plonger son nez dans mes cheveux et respirer fort.

-Je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour que les derniers instants de ta... vie restent inoubliables... Seigneur Bella tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! C'est... C'est trop tôt ! Tu as la vie devant toi ! Tous nos projets, tous nos... Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais éclata en sanglots, tout comme moi.

Il avait passé la nuit chez moi et nous n'avions pas cessé de pleurer jusque tard dans la nuit. Une fois calmés, nous nous étions endormis et je me souvins que ma dernière pensée avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée fut « Je t'aime Edward, pour toujours. »

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Cependant ces derniers temps je devenais de plus en plus faible et les médecins s'inquiétaient. Tout comme mon père -ma mère étant morte lorsque j'étais plus jeune d'un accident de voiture- et la famille Cullen. J'avais d'ailleurs la chance que mon beau-père soit médecin, il pouvait non seulement répondre à mes questions mais aussi me rassurer et m'aider à affronter ma maladie et sa fatalité quand je ne me sentais pas capable d'en parler à Edward.

Ce dernier était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux sur Terre. Je l'aimais tellement que je n'en avais pas les mots pour décrire cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse de vivre sa vie lorsque je ne serais plus présente à ses côtés. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait se renfermer sur lui même pendant de longs mois, voir de longues années, et ainsi gâcher toute sa vie, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je souhaitais. Mais je savais qu'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et ses parents seront là pour lui, même s'ils seront émotionnellement impliqués aussi. Mon plus grand vœux était donc qu'il se remette de ma... Mort, et qu'il continue de vivre sa vie... En ne m'oubliant pas.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille voir un film ? Proposa soudainement Edward, me sortant de ma torpeur.

-Ouaip' ! Lequel ?

-Je te laisse choisir !

-Oh et bien j'aimerais bien voir Breaking Dawn Partie 1 ! J'attends depuis tellement longtemps sa sortie sur grand écran et j'attendais justement que tu me proposes d'aller au cinéma pour aller le voir donc ça tombe super bien, souris-je.

-Oh nan, sérieusement Bella ? Le machin avec les vampires et les loups-garous ? Mais c'est ridicule à en mourir !

-Hé ! M'exclamais-je en lui tapant sur le torse gentillement. On ne critique PAS Twilight ! Robert est l'homme parfait ! Et Kristen et lui forme un couple tellement magique !

-Aussi parfait que moi ? Rit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, tu l'es plus, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement et je roulais sur le ventre afin de me positionner au-dessus de lui. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux alors qu'il posa tendrement les siennes sur mes hanches. Nous bouches s'entrouvrirent et nos langues dansèrent un tango endiablé. Je le sentis redevenir dur contre moi et je souris contre sa bouche avant de me séparer -à contre cœur- de lui.

-Bon, on va le voir ce film ? Demandais-je, taquine.

-::-

-Bella ! M'appela Edward d'en bas des escaliers.

Je descendis le rejoindre et l'embrassait tendrement une fois à sa hauteur. Il m'avait préparé une surprise, selon ses dires, et il souhaitait m'emmener dans un lieu qu'il disait « magique » cette après-midi.

-Tu ne souhaites toujours pas me dire où nous allons ? Lui demandais-je une fois dans la voiture.

-Non, ce ne serait pas une surprise sinon, affirma-t-il en démarrant la voiture et en commençant à rouler.

-S'il te plaît, le suppliais-je en lui faisant les yeux doux et en posant une main sur sa cuisse droite.

-Bella, grogna-t-il, ça ne marche pas avec moi et tu le sais très bien.

-Pffft, soupirais-je en enlevant ma main et en la posant sur mes cuisses.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui me semblait être hors de la ville et nous débouchâmes sur des sentiers qui ne me semblaient pas très sûrs. Il continua de conduire jusqu'à arriver devant ce qui me semblait une clairière.

Une magnifique clairière. Le paradis. C'était un immense terrain d'herbe et d'une multitude de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Dans un coin, il y avait une cascade qui se transformait en un ruisseau qui traversait la clairière dans sa largeur. Le soleil, qui était rare à Forks, était de sortie aujourd'hui et illuminait l'endroit jusqu'à le rendre totalement féerique. Edward rigola doucement, ce qui me ramena sur Terre.

-C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, vraiment. Merci Edward, soufflais-je, émue.

-Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous sortions de la voiture, sourit-il en sortant et en venant m'ouvrir la portière.

Il me tendit sa main, que j'attrapais avec plaisir et nous marchâmes un peu main dans la main, jusqu'à arriver vers le milieu de la clairière, où nous nous assîmes, moi entre ses jambes, et lui dos à moi. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et je posais ma tête sur son épaule gauche. Il m'embrassa furtivement dans le cou et je souris tristement. _Tout ça allait me manquer_, songeais-je. Et c'était vrai. Je me repris rapidement, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette après-midi qui promettait d'être inoubliable, avec mon humeur déprimante.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

-Moi aussi, me répondit-il. Plus que ma propre vie.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, ce qui m'arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Je me retournais vivement et plongeais férocement vers la bouche d'Edward. Sous le choc, ce dernier tomba sur le dos et je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je relevais la tête et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

-Ne m'oublies pas, lui dis-je, jamais.

-Jamais, me répondit-il, et je fus surprise de l'intensité que dégageait ses yeux à se moment là.

Je plongeais à nouveau vers sa bouche et passais mes mains vers le devant de sa chemise afin de le lui enlever.

-On va tomber malade si on le fait ici, rigola Edward en cessant de m'embrasser.

-Oh, tais toi, embrasse moi et fais moi l'amour Edward ! Grognais-je.

Il rigola -oh Dieu que j'aimais ce son- mais accéda néanmoins à ma demande.

-::-

-Tu sais, dit mon amoureux, une fois que nous fûmes rhabillés et allongés dans l'herbe, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie.

-Oh Edward, soufflais-je, toi aussi tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je tournais ma tête vers lui et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Je sais que je serais à jamais ici, repris-je en posant une main sur son cœur alors qu'une larme roula sur ma joue, et tu seras à jamais dans le mien, où que je sois. Je veillerais toujours sur toi.

Je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue à lui aussi et il me serra fortement dans ses bras. Je sentis son corps trembler et je devinais qu'il pleurait. Il le faisait rarement, et lorsqu'il le faisait je me sentais toujours coupable, ce qui était techniquement le cas. Je relevais la tête vers lui et posais tendrement une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Notre histoire est et restera unique, admis-je. Toi et moi, malgré la « distance » qu'il y aura entre nous deux, c'est pour toujours. Et un jour tu me rejoindra, et nous continuerons là où nous nous étions arrêtés. J'espère seulement que ce jour n'arrivera pas trop tôt pour toi car tu dois vivre ta vie, tu dois devenir un pianiste reconnu dans le monde entier et je veillerais personnellement sur ça, souris-je tristement. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin du monde.

-Et bien plus encore, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés dans l'herbe pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soupire et s'exclame :

-Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'ai vraiment envie de danser.

-T'es pas sérieux là ? M'exclamais-je avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est ça moque toi, mais je suis sérieux oui, j'ai envie de danser avec toi. Vraiment. S'il te plaît Bella ? M'implora-t-il.

-Oh. Hum... D'accord, si tu veux.

Je me relevais en même temps que lui et il attrapa son portable avant de mettre une musique que je reconnu comme Flightless Bird, American Mouth, d'Iron & Wine. Tout à coup un flot de souvenir me vint en mémoire notre premier bal de promo, notre premier slow, notre premier « je t'aime » et notre première fois. Je souriais tristement à nouveau, sentant les larmes me menacer de sortir à nouveau. Je les ravalais difficilement tandis qu'il passait ses mains autour de ma taille et que je posais ma tête contre son épaule.

Nous commençâmes à danser lentement sur le rythme de la musique et je relevais la tête afin de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Nous continuâmes notre danse, les yeux dans les yeux et lorsque les dernières notes retentirent je l'embrassais doucement, avec tout mon amour. Il me rendit mon baiser et lorsque je m'écartais de lui je me sentis prise de vertige. Je titubais légèrement et je sentis Edward m'attraper immédiatement par la taille. Je le vis dire quelque chose mais je n'entendis rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement agaçant pendant quelques minutes. Je respirais lentement par la bouche.

-Bella ? Bella, ça va ? Entendis-je Edward s'inquiéter. Bella ! Réponds moi !

-Je... Je... Edward, je...

-Ok Bella, s'affola-t-il, je t'emmène à l'hôpi...

Je n'entendis pas la suite mais le vit continuer à parler. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer doucement et la dernière chose que je vis fut les yeux d'Edward remplis de larmes...

-::-

Je planais. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais mais c'était étrange j'étais au milieu de nulle part. J'entendais des voix m'appeler, me parler, mais je ne réussissais pas à répondre. J'avais froid. Vraiment froid, et je me sentais mal. _Edward, _pensais-je. _Edward, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime._

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue : Edward.<strong>

Je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital. Il était exactement 15h28 et je venais tout juste de terminer ma journée de cours, ma journée d'agonie... Sans _elle._ Mes parents m'avaient obligé à continuer de suivre mes cours (si c'est ce que je faisais...) depuis que Bella était tombé dans le coma. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine mais pour moi, ça ressemblait à des années. J'agrippais fortement le volant de mes de mains et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Je ne vivais plus, je _survivais. _Je ne pouvais clairement pas vivre sans Bella, c'était impossible. _Qu'est ce que ce sera quand elle ne sera plus sur Terre, hein ?_ Me souffla ma conscience.

-Reprends toi Edward, grognais-je à voix haute. Ce n'est pas encore le moment, elle ne va pas mourir... Maintenant.

Les larmes débordèrent à nouveau et je resserrais ma prise sur le volant en accélérant. J'arrivais rapidement à l'hôpital et sortis en courant de la voiture afin de me diriger vers le troisième étage, chambre 394. Mais alors que je voulus entrer dans la chambre, on m'informa que je ne le pouvais pas car c'était une personne à la fois. Donc il y avait déjà quelqu'un... Je m'adossais au mur, en face de la porte de la chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attendis ainsi adossé au mur mais au bout de ce qui me parut de longues heures je vis -enfin- sortir une personne de la chambre de Bella, que je vit comme étant son père.

-Oh Edward, murmura-t-il doucement en venant à ma hauteur en posant une main sur mon épaule, comment ça va mon garçon ?

-On fait aller, répondis-je sur le même ton. Comment va Bella ?

-Elle est toujours dans le même état, elle répond aux stimulis mais les médecins restent sceptique...

-Je m'en veux, avouais-je, des sanglots dans la voix, je lui ai fait faire trop de choses alors qu'elle n'était pas en état de...

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Edward, me coupa-t-il sévèrement, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, termina-t-il dans un murmure étouffé.

-Mais c'est trop tôt ! M'écriais-je.

-Certes mais elle n'était pas eu meilleur de sa forme ces derniers temps, je pense que tu l'a remarqué, affirma-t-il.

-Oui, chuchotais-je, elle était plus pâle que la normale et plus faible aussi... Mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait jouer sur... Ça. Sinon je n'aurais pas...

-Tu n'es coupable de rien du tout, Edward, me coupa-t-il à nouveau. Tu l'a maintenu en vie plus longtemps si tu veux mon avis.

Je ne répondis pas et Charlie me tapa doucement sur l'épaule avant de me dire :

-Tu passeras le bonjour à ta famille et... Hum... Il faut que j'y aille, fiston. A bientôt.

-A bientôt, fis-je avant d'avancer lentement vers la chambre de Bella tandis que son père s'en allait.

J'entrais doucement dans sa chambre et comme tous les jours, j'allais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé à côté du lit. Elle était pâle, mais sa beauté n'en était pour le moins affectée. _Si seulement j'avais pu voir ses yeux en ce moment même... Ses magnifiques yeux chocolats._

Elle était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, un monitoring relié à son cœur, une perfusion à son bras droit et un masque qui l'aidait à respirer sur son visage. Je n'aimais pas le bip-bip incessant et agaçant que faisait le monitoring, mais il m'informait néanmoins que le cœur de Bella continuait de battre.

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi et j'avais l'intention de rester dormir ici cette nuit. Je pris sa main droite entre mes mains et soupirais.

-Je t'aime Bella, il faut que tu te réveilles, je t'en supplie, commençais-je. Tu as tellement de choses à vivre encore... Tu... Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? Souriais-je tristement. Toi et ta maladresse... Mais tu sais, je t'avais remarqué bien avant que tu me percutes...

_**Flash Back :**_

-Edward ? Edward ? Hé fréro, réveilles-toi ! Tu commences à faire peur, là ! Je vis les doigts d'Alice claquer devant mon visage et je détournais alors mes yeux de cette magnifique brune aux yeux chocolats.

-Hum... Oui ? Demandais-je.

-Il faudrait songer à aller au secrétariat, tu sais histoire d'avoir notre emploi du temps et tout... Ce serait dommage que nous arrivons en retard lors de notre premier jour dans ce lycée !

-C'est vrai tu as raison, marmonnais-je distraitement.

-Tu as remarqué une fille hein, avoues, sourit malicieusement ma sœur.

-Non ! M'écriais-je, un peu trop rapidement car elle haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

-Oh, tu ne me la feras pas à moi celle-là Ed' !

Nous nous étions alors rendu au secrétariat récupérer nos emplois du temps et le plan du lycée, qui était minuscule soit dit en passant. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette déesse de ma tête. C'était un ange venue du ciel ! Je souriais bêtement et vit ma sœur secouer la tête, dépitée.

-Bon, monsieur-je-suis-sur-les-nuages, tu as mathématiques et après littérature, m'informa inutilement ma sœur jumelle.

-Merci je sais lire, ris-je.

-Je vois ça. Que tu es de bonne humeur ! Quand je vais raconter la raison de tout ça à Emmett, il ne va pas en revenir, souffla-t-elle d'un air sadique.

-Je te jure que si...

-Tu feras quoi ? Me coupa-t-elle. Rien ! Je te connais Ed', par cœur, haha !

Je soufflais en récupérant mon emploi du temps et le plan du lycée et après avoir analysé où se situait ma salle de cours je m'en allais en n'accordant qu'un hochement de tête en direction de ma sœur. _Pitié qu'elle ne le dise pas à Emmett, il allait me charrier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !_

Emmett était mon grand frère de 4 ans mon ainé, il était à la fac de sport en vue de devenir prof'. Allez savoir pourquoi... Il n'avait clairement pas la mentalité pour !

Nous venions tout juste de déménager de Chicago pour... Forks. Je vous dit pas le grand changement qu'il y a entre les deux villes. Enfin si vous pouvez appeler Forks une « ville ».

Mon père, qui était médecin généraliste avait reçu une proposition de travail ici à Forks afin de travailler dans l'hôpital local. Il serait beaucoup mieux payé qu'à Chicago alors il avait décidé, d'un accord commun avec ma mère de venir déménager ici. Et donc nous voilà... Ici, à Forks, dans la ville de la magnifique déesse brune. Je souriais bêtement à nouveau avant de secouer ma tête afin de me remettre les idées en place.

Puis tout à coup je sentis quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un foncer dans moi puis faire tomber les cahiers et livres qu'il avait en main. Je me baissais afin d'aider cette personne à ramasser ses affaires et lorsque je relevais la tête pour lui rendre ses affaires je remarquais que cette personne était la déesse brune...

-Excuse-moi, fit la fille d'une voix timide en rougissant. Je suis vraiment désolée !

-Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Tiens, tes cahiers, lui dis-je en souriant et en lui donnant les dites affaires.

-Merci !

Elle rougit à nouveau et je me surpris à penser qu'elle était non seulement encore plus magnifique de près mais que ces rougissements étaient adorables. Je me relevais et une fois debout je lui proposais ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit et lorsque nos paumes se touchèrent je sentis comme une décharge électrique agréable me parcourir tout le corps.

-Merci... Encore, me remercia-t-elle. Tu dois être le nouveau non ? Me questionna-t-elle ensuite.

-Oui, c'est ça, je suis Edward Cullen. Et toi ? Me permis-je de lui demander.

-Isabella Swan, mais je préfère clairement Bella. _Son prénom lui allait vraiment bien !_

-D'accord... Bella, soufflais-je.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que la sonnerie retentit, nous allons arriver en retard en cours. Et surtout que mon professeur de physique/chimie n'est pas très sympa lorsque quelqu'un arrive en retard. A bientôt... Edward. Elle me sourit avec gentillesse avant de se retourner et de rejoindre le bâtiment A.

-A bientôt... Bella, murmurais-je une fois qu'elle fut partie.

Jésus, Marie, Joseph et tous les saints, je crois que je viens de vivre ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre !

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Je souriais tristement en repensant à cette journée, caressant tendrement les cheveux de ma Bella. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais...

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés, l'embrassais sur le front et fermais les yeux avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. _J'étais enfin à ma place._

-::-

Les jours passaient sans une réelle amélioration de la part de Bella. Mon père avait du mal à répondre à mes questions et je perdais de plus en plus espoir.

Mais c'est au bout de sa deuxième semaine de coma, alors que j'allais lui rendre visite après mes cours, comme tous les jours, qu'elle bougea légèrement alors que je lui parlais en tenant sa main, comme à mon habitude.

-Bella ? Bella si tu m'entends bouges tes doigts à nouveau s'il te plaît, mon cœur, lui dis-je, plein d'espoir, à nouveau.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Tout juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu Bella ! Je... J'appelle un médecin sur le champs ! Je t'aime mon amour, si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué !

Je la vis sourire légèrement et je sortais avec précipitation de la chambre afin de trouver son médecin. Une fois cela fait, il me suivit jusque dans la chambre et examina les données produite par le monitoring.

-Tout semble normal... Mais je ne peux pas donner un avis sûr. Pour cela il faut des examens plus poussés, ce que nous feront demain, affirma-t-il. Mademoiselle Swan, comment vous sentez vous ? Arrivez vous à parler ?

-Ou...Oui, souffla difficilement ma belle. Mais j'ai... j'ai... Soif.

-Oh bien sûr ! Sourit le médecin, tenez, lui fit-il en lui enlevant son masque avant de lui tendre la bouteille qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Bella but pendant une vingtaine de secondes et reposa avec difficulté sa bouteille.

-Serait-ce... Possible que je... Sois en position assise, s'il vous plaît ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Sans problème, fit le Docteur Gérandy en actionnant la télécommande pour que le lit se soulève. Je vais vous laisser. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Bella une fois que le médecin fut sorti de la pièce.

-C'est à moi de te demander ça...

-Oh, je... Je ne sais pas... trop, je me sens... faible. Et toi ?

-Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es réveillée...

-Je suis ici depuis... Quand ?

-2 semaines, admis-je tristement.

-Oh.

Je remarquais que Bella était vraiment faible, elle parlait en un chuchotis et avec difficulté. Et cela m'inquiétait un peu. C'était peu être normal ?

-Tu... Tu as fait quoi pendant... Pendant ces deux semaines ? Fit-elle.

-Pas grand chose... Je suis allé et cours et le reste du temps je suis resté ici.

-Il ne fallait pas Edward.

-Si, bien sûr que si !

Elle soupira douloureusement avant de me sourire doucement.

-Je t'aime Edward, ne l'oublies jamais.

-Pour...Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ? M'inquiètais-je.

-Je...Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je vais disparaître bientôt et...

-Ne dis pas ça, la coupais-je, m'énervant. Ne. Dis. Pas. Ça !

-Hé ! Il faut se faire à l'idée Edward, ça arrivera bien un... Un jour ou l'autre, soupira Bella.

-Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça !

-Je... Je me sens mal, dit-elle tout à coup.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas j'ai froid et... Et je te jure que je me sens partir, chuchota-t-elle encore plus faible.

-Qu...Quoi ? Balbutiais-je. Oh mon Dieu. Attends...Attends moi, je... Je vais chercher un mé...un médecin.

-Je t'aime Edward, pour toujours, murmura-t-elle avant de commencer à fermer les yeux.

-Ne fermes pas les yeux Bella ! Non ! Bella !

Et tout à coup le monitoring s'emballa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul bip, un bip signifiant que son cœur s'était arrêté, un long et horrible sonqui restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

-BELLA ! BELLA REVEILLES TOI ! BELLA ! Criais-je désespérément.

J'entendis des personnes courir dans le couloir et tout à coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le docteurs Gérandy accompagné de plusieurs autres personnes faisant parti du personnel médical.

-Bella ! Bella, réveilles-toi, sanglotais-je. Bella !

-Monsieur, me souffla une infirmière, il faut que vous sortiez.

-NON ! BELLA !

Je criais, mais ça ne servait plus à rien, elle ne se réveillait pas. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je vis le personnel s'activer autour de Bella, mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Ils avaient tenté plusieurs fois de faire rebattre son cœur avec le défibrillateur, en vain. Puis tout à coup une infirmière débrancha le monitoring. Un silence ce fit, tout simplement brisé par la voix du médecin qui annonça en notant sur un carnet :

-Heure et date du décès, 23 avril 2011, 18h42.

-NON ! BELLA !

-Je suis désolé, fit le médecin à mon attention.

-Bella ! Bella ! Bella... Répétais-je inlassablement.

-Monsieur, il faut que vous sortiez, me répéta l'infirmière pour la seconde fois et cette fois-ci je l'écoutais.

Je me levais, seulement dicté par mon corps et avançait lentement vers la sortie de la chambre. Je me retournais une dernière fois et la vision que j'eus m'arracha littéralement mon cœur. Bella, blanche comme un linge, belle et paisible malgré tout, allongée sur le lit, tandis que le personnel médical débranchait les machines et retirait les perfusions du corps de mon amour... Perdue. Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre sans elle ? Comment ?

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur en face de sa chambre et une fois à terre, j'éclatais en sanglot. Des sanglots incontrôlables. Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et je reconnu mon père. Il me berça doucement et je lui dis, tout en sanglotant :

-J'ai mal papa, tellement mal.

-Je sais Edward, je sais...

_Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. Souviens toi de moi, où que tu sois._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Ouais, c'est triste :( Mais honnêtement cet OS me tenait vraiment à coeur... J'espère donc que vous l'avez aimé !<strong>

**Bisous à vous !**

**Océane.**


End file.
